


i want you, riding shotgun

by honkdaddyy



Series: dnf oneshots [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Driving, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkdaddyy/pseuds/honkdaddyy
Summary: “Seriously? A car ride? Now?”George stared at Dream in bewilderment. His brown eyes were round, defined brows raised slightly. Dream could tell he was tired by the dark bags under his eyes and disheveled hair on top of his head.“Yeah..?” Dream frowned slightly. He really wanted George to go. Right at this moment seemed like the only good time to finally confess everything. But, his words go against his thoughts, “You don’t have to go if you’re too tired.”“Dream, I-“ George sighed and ran his hand through his tousled brown locks, “It’s four in the morning and I haven’t slept in over twenty-four hours.”Guilt burrowed deep in Dream’s gut as he bowed his head slightly. “Like I said, you don’t have to go…”“No, I’ll go,” George gave a reassuring smile as he gave his Google Doc one last look over. “I can sleep in the car, maybe.”“Okay,” Dream returned the smile and gave a thumbs-up, “I’m gonna throw on a hoodie and then I’ll be outside waiting.”Or, Dream takes George for a drive at night.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174346
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	i want you, riding shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> i needed a break from writing nsfw so have this

“Seriously? A car ride? Now?” 

George stared at Dream in bewilderment. His brown eyes were round, defined brows raised slightly. Dream could tell he was tired by the dark bags under his eyes and disheveled hair on top of his head. 

“Yeah..?” Dream frowned slightly. He really wanted George to go. Right at this moment seemed like the only good time to finally confess everything. But, his words go against his thoughts, “You don’t have to go if you’re too tired.” 

“Dream, I-“ George sighed and ran his hand through his tousled brown locks, “It’s four in the morning and I haven’t slept in over twenty-four hours.”

Guilt burrowed deep in Dream’s gut as he bowed his head slightly. “Like I said, you don’t have to go…”

“No, I’ll go,” George gave a reassuring smile as he gave his Google Doc one last look over. “I can sleep in the car, maybe.” 

“Okay,” Dream returned the smile and gave a thumbs-up, “I’m gonna throw on a hoodie and then I’ll be outside waiting.” 

“Alright,” George called after Dream as the dirty blond turned on his heel. 

He picked up a discarded hoodie from his floor and slipped his arms and head through it, tugging the hem down to fully cover his torso. He grabbed his car keys and phone from his nightstand before straightening his posture.

He could do this.

It was four thirty-seven in the morning, and he could do this. 

He would tell George the years of yearning he has had for the brunet. The years of watching from afar as George got a girlfriend, or started talking to a new guy (neither was often, seeing as George was a rather introverted guy). He would tell George how much he wanted a domestic lifestyle, much more domestic than what they already live, since they were roommates. 

Domestic, like stealing kisses whenever possible through their daily activities. Domestic, like cuddling while watching a movie or some random Netflix show and eating Chinese takeout together. Domestic, like whispering sweet nothings to each other in the early mornings where the sun has yet to rise over the horizon to shine its rays on the ground below it. 

“I can do this,” Dream grinned. A warm, giddy feeling replaced the nerves in his chest as he basically skipped out into the hallway, towards the front door, and out to his car. 

George already stood with his arms wrapped tightly around himself, jaw clenched to stop the chattering from the cold. He sent Dream a glare, “Hurry up, I’m cold.” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Dream grinned sheepishly and unlocked the car. He got into the driver’s side as George hurried into the passenger side. 

“Hurry, hurry, hurry,” George repeated while bouncing slightly. Dream laughed and turned on the car, watching with amusement as George’s hand darted out to turn on the heater. The brunet sighed and leaned back in the seat. 

“Better?” Dream bit his lip as he smiled. 

“Better.”

“Good,” Dream pressed on the break and put the car in reverse. He pulled out of the driveway, put the car in drive, and drove off to wind his way out of the neighborhood. 

“Where do you usually go? Like, on these drives,” George asked, curiously gazing out of the window. Dream hummed.

“Nowhere specific,” He answered honestly, “I go wherever.” 

“Interesting,” George mumbled and leaned his temple on the car window. His eyelids drooped as he watched passing street lamps and idled cars. 

Dream drove out of the neighborhoods, onto empty roads, until he managed to get on the highway. As expected, there weren’t many cars on the highway at four—nearly five—in the morning.

“George,” Dream spoke up, breaking the silence between the pair. He barely received a hum from the latter before he floored the gas, the loud rumble of the engine startling the brunet.

“Dream!” George shot up and grabbed onto the door. His eyes were wide and panicked, but Dream could see from the corner of his eye that he was trying not to laugh. “What are you — you’re going a hundred and five, can you chill?” 

“No!” Dream wheezed and rolled down his and George’s windows. George groaned loudly, despite the wide grin on his face. 

Dream weaved through the sparse traffic (if one could say the three cars on the road was traffic) while George stuck a hand out of the window. George shuffled in his seat for a moment before timidly reaching out to grab Dream’s hand that was resting on the gear stick. A new burst of confidence erupted in Dream’s chest as he blushed.

Dream stole as many glances at George as he could. His brown hair, if it wasn’t messed up before, was flying wildly with the wind. His eyes were squinted and watery from the cold. His pink lips were pulled into one of the biggest smiles Dream had seen on him in a long time, his perfect teeth glowing under the moonlight and street lamps. Dream noticed George’s cheeks and tips of his ears and nose were tinted pink. 

Dream pressed on the break, slowing the car. George turned his head and cocked a brow in confusion. Dream kept his content smile on his face as he took an exit off the highway onto an empty street. 

“Awe,” George pouted playfully and sank into his seat. Dream chuckled lightly. 

“We can do that on the way back, maybe,” Dream offered, “though I’d rather not get pulled over.” 

“Okay.”

Dream continued driving the car and glanced at the time. Five forty-one. Sighing, he pulled into the parking lot of a nearby park. 

“Why are we here?” George questioned, perking his head up to look out into the slowly brightening world. 

“Um,” Dream cleared his throat and removed his hand from George’s to turn off the car, adjusting the way he was seated so he could look at George better. His leg was on the seat, bent at the knee, while his other foot rested on the floor of the car. George raised a brow, blinking inquisitively. 

“George,” Dream breathed, lips parting in a grin. 

“Dream,” George echoed, tone teasing. He turned to face Dream and leaned forward slightly.

“George,” Dream repeated, face inching closer to the brunet’s. He stopped once he could feel George’s breath on his lips. “I love you.” 

George’s eyes widened, but he made no effort to move. He looked down to Dream’s lips for a second, and Dream thinks he’s imagined it before suddenly soft lips are pressed against his. 

The kiss was everything and more than Dream ever expected it to be as his eyes closed. His chest blossomed with a warm feeling, his heart raced under his sternum, his stomach bustled with butterflies. He raised a hand to carefully cup George’s jaw, his calloused fingers barely grazing the perfect skin beneath them. 

George pushed against Dream, both of his hands finding their way to Dream’s neck. His fingers brushed up his undercut until they reached the top of Dream’s head, where he played with the wavy dirty blond locks.

After a few long moments, Dream finally pulled away. He breathed heavily as he rested his forehead against George’s, unable to contain his smile. 

“About time you did that, dickhead,” George murmured, though there was no malice in his tone. Dream laughed lightly at the blush on his face, which in all honesty was probably on his own, as well. 

“I was nervous,” Dream kissed George’s cheek and rubbed his thumb along his jawline. 

“Yeah, yeah,” George dropped his hands back down to Dream’s neck and pulled him closer, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“George?” Dream wrapped his arms around the brunet’s middle and pressed his lips to the side of his neck, inhaling the intoxicating aroma of, well, _George._

“Yeah?” 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Dream whispered. He doesn’t know why he whispered it, there wasn’t any reason to be quiet. 

“Yes, Dream,” George giggled, “I will be your boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/honkdaddyy)


End file.
